vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Durandamon
Durandamon= A Digimon possessing the ultimate holy blade, it evolved by honing its sword to its best ability and attaining data on 'legendary swords' found in mythology and video games. Boasting strength that puts it among the strongest Legend-Arms capable of transforming into swords, it is said that wielding Durandamon in sword form will surely bring about victory. Its slashing attacks are fierce enough to cut through any sort of defense, although there have been records that only the strongest of the Legend-Arms Digimon capable of transforming into shields are able to withstand Durandamon's attacks. |-|Duramon= As it continues to sprint forward, this Perfect level Digimon is a step closer to crossing into the world on the other side. Although it knows not what future awaits it, it continues training and tempering its swords to cut through any obstacles that stand in its way. When it transforms itself into a weapon, it uses the characteristic greatsword on its back to unleash countless varieties of attacks. |-|Zubaeagermon= "I, who am the Twentiest, will never halt! I'm going to keep on running forth!" With those words carved into Zubamon's heart, it evolved into a form that embodies that forward-charging style. Zubaeagermon's policy is simply to continue charging forth without pause, no matter if smooth or rough terrain awaits it, or even if it has to crawl and struggle to continue forward. |-|Zubamon= One of the "Legend-Arms" capable of transforming itself into a weapon. There is a legend about the Legend-Arms that goes, “if held by an angel it will save the world, and if held by a demon it will destroy the world.” Zubamon carries the ”Twentiest” data, and often shouts out “I am the Twentiest!” despite not understanding what it means. It despises crookedness, and is constantly seeking sharpness. A day where its battles, jokes, and sharpness turn out well will leave it in high spirits. |-|Sakuttomon= A baby Digimon whom Sakumon has evolved from and has two blades. The balance became stable by having the blade left and right and small feet attached. Rolling has ceased and movement has become active, but if you stick it on the ceiling or wall, it can not move. |-|Sakumon= A small Digimon with a blade protruding on its head. Its entire body is in gold and the blade on its head shines very brightly. As its personality is mischievous, it constantly moves around while it's awake, but its balance is poor due to the weight of its head, and there are occasions when you can witness the sight of the surrounding Digimon running about trying to escape because of it rolling around while swinging its blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | Varies Name: Zubamon | Sakumon | Sakuttomon | Zubaeagermon | Duramon | Durandamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Vaccine Attribute Weapon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Sakuttomon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Transformation |-|Zubamon=All previous abilities amplified |-|Zubaeagermon=All previous abilities amplified, Statistics Amplification |-|Duramon= All previous abilities amplified, Energy Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Flight |-|Durandamon= All previous abilities amplified, Can negate the effect of healing and other support skills on enemies, Can cut through defenses such as armor and barriers |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (All In-Training Digimon should be this strong) | Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Ryudamon) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Varies (When wielded, it's strength changes to match the one wielding it) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Varies Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Galaxy level | Varies Stamina: Decent as Sakuttomon | High as Zubamon and Zubeagermon | Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, At least a few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Themselves (They themselves are weapons) Intelligence: The Durandamon line is considered to be a line of naturally talented and skilled Digimon. As Weapon Digimon they would have to be very versed in the ways of combat and strategy. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Weapon Change: The Zubamon line can change into weapons in which their Attack Potency is increased. Zubamon Twenty Dive: Charges head-first stabbing the opponent. Zubaeagermon Road T(w)o Decade: Thrusts straight into the enemy's chest while shouting "Twentiestttt!!" Vantions: Curls its body into a ball and spins towards the enemy, slicing them with its tail blade. Duramon Glass Rush: Slices the enemy with the blades on both arms. Blinded: Fires a beam attack from its chest, which deals massive damage and carves a '20' mark into the enemy if it lands a direct hit. Durandamon Zwei Glänze: Focuses its fighting spirit into the blades on both arms and slicing the enemy with them. Thron Messer: SpinS its body to slice multiple enemies in one fell swoop. Keys: Sakuttomon | Zubamon | Zubaeagermon | Duramon | Durandamon | When wielded Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Warriors Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Variable Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Swords Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users